Amberleaf's Collection of One-Shots
by turtleheart4273
Summary: What happens when warriors get betrayed or are brokened? What if someone you loved died? In these collection of one-shots you will experience every pain and happiness in here. ( idea got from Pallidium)
1. Frostflight's Sorrow

**A/N: So here is my first one-shot. It's about Frostflight, my oc, and it will be kinda sad, well at least it was sad to me.**

**Frostflight's Sorrow**

_Starclan is great. There's plenty of food and there's so much warmth. The sun dapples the green leaves and makes it turn into a beautiful golden color. The grass is soft and green here. Gentle breezes blow in the hot weather and cools the air. Starclan is beautiful. But the most important thing is that you get to see your loved ones again. My name is Frostflight and I wasn't always this happy. I used to be broken and lost and this is my story._

…

I smiled as I looked up into the night sky. The stars twinkled their welcome as my first day of being a warrior. A quarter moon hung in the night sky. A gentle breeze blew in. Beside me, my sister shifted her position and signed. I looked at Snowbreeze and knew she was tired, but I wasn't. I was excited and happy. Frosstflight was my new name and I loved it. _Being a warrior is so great! _I was in my own thoughts when a bush rustled. Instantly, I became alert. Snowbreeze's ear prickled slightly. I swiveled around trying to see who could be there, but I found no one. Still ruffled, I looked up at the sky, though I kept a watchful eye around me.

Suddenly, the air stank a acrid smell. Instantly, I noticed the smell. It was the smell that killed my mother. _Dogs! They must be really hungry if they're willing to come in the middle of the night. _I was about to call a warning when a shriek filled the air. _Snowbreeze!_

" Snowbreeze!" I yowled to my sister who had fallen down. Her white pelt was stained with blood and her throat was torn open. Even though I knew my sister would never talk to me again, I sobbed heavily. Tears streamed down my face fast enough to fill a river. My sister, who cared for me ever since my mother died, had died. I was heavy with grief that time, but my sister was the only one who helped me be normal again. I loved her.

Rage filled me as I scrambled up and faced 10 dogs. Their face was filled with pride. _Pride of killing? _I called a warning as I struck the dog who killed my sister. _You just wait, you flea-brained, cuase today is your dying day._

…

The dogs eventually went away with their tails under their back. I should be proud, but I was filled with grief. We lost many cats today, including my father. The one I missed the most was my sister.

Snowbreeze

…

Eight moons have passed since the dog attack. Every single cat's death still lay heavy in our hearts. I buried my sister and father under a great maple tree. The tree remembered them, too by growing bigger to shade their bodies from harm.

Most cats returned to normal, though I didn't entirely. I had experienced too many deaths. First my mother, than my sister and father. In the moons in between, I have experienced more deaths than you can count. But there also is new life's, which I will protect with all my life, like my sister would do if she was alive. Life went on with each step that I took, but I never forgot the cats who died. No one ever comforted me or even tried to make me feel better. I missed my sister terribly.

As the moons passed, I became frailer until I joined the elders. I died in my sleep peacefully, though I wasn't sad. I wanted to see the cats I lost during my lifetime. As I made my way to Starclan, a white she-cat welcomed me when I arrived. Those brilliant blue eyes was shining so brightly. It was a cat who I had wanted to see for the rest of my life.

My sister.

…

_They say happiness is getting whatever you want and laughing until you die. But I say it's getting to see whom you lost during your lifetime. They say home is where you can get what you need. But I say home is where your loved ones are because I have finally found my place among the stars. My family. _

**Hope you guys liked it and remember to review. :D**

**-Amberleaf**


	2. Mapleshade's Story

Rivers drowned with blood,

It quickly makes a flood.

A big stick torn a hole,

Where it once was whole.

Betrayals was made,

But it couldn't be paid.

Good choices was laid out,

Where there once was doubt.

Who am I?

**So here's a challage for you guys ( it's actually very easy). Whoever guesses it correct first will be able to put there oc in one of my new story and here's the surprise: it's going to be the main character! *hint: it's two cats***

**Brightcloud0915- thanks!**

**DarkSeal420- aww… that's so sweet!**

**Wolfclaw of Mountain clan- thanks!**

**Guest- Don't worry, I will**

**LavenderCrystalOfRoses- I agree, too! (even if I did write it)**

**Now let's get on with the one-shot.**

**Mapleshade's Story**

Don't judge me like that! I am not evil! Have you ever lost everything you cared about in one day? Have you ever lost your loved ones in a blink of a eye? Have you ever lost your destiny and future, just because of love? Well, I had.

As a kit, I longed to be a warrior, or even a leader one day. I even wanted to feel what was it like to be a queen. I vowed that I would become a cat Thunderclan would never forget! When I became an apprentice, it was one step closer to my goal. I trained with my sister, Mistpaw, who died because of greencough. I mourned for days, but I knew life had to continue. Finally, I got my warrior name, Mapleshade! Everything was perfect until I met Appledusk, a Riverclan cat.

He was so handsome at the gathering, his pale grey and black fur turning silver in the moonlight. We couldn't stop staring at each other. Finally, we decided to meet at Fourtrees every other day. The first time I went, I remember my heart pounding and my paws prickling with anticipation. He even told me he only loved me! Before long, I was expecting kits. When I told Appledusk, he was purring and smiling happily. I had never felt this happy in my life. Nobody asked me who the father was and I was grateful. Finally, the day came. I gave birth to a small tortoiseshell she-cat just like me and a black tom with gray stripes just like Appledusk. I named them Wolfkit and Mosskit in memory of Thunderclan and Riverclan. While, I looked at them with love, I knew my two kits would be great cats. My heart seemed to expand my whole chest.

Then came the day when everything went wrong. Our leader had called the clan together and told them about me. Some cat must have seen us together and reported us to the clan leader. I remember wrapping my self around my two kits, who hasn't even opened their eyes yet.

" Traitor!" my clan mates have hissed.

" You should throw her out," Jumplight hissed, a cat that I didn't really like, yowled, as she looked at me in disgust. I waited painfully for my leader's decision. Morningstar shook his head and all my hopes got shattered. Hopes of my kits being the next Thunderclan leader. Scrambling to the border with my two kits, I thought, I could go to riverclan. They would accept me, after all these kits are part Riverclan.

That day the river was swollen high. I had trouble crossing it, especially with my two kits. I carefully stepped on the stones, but it was still too slippery. I remember slipping while my two kits dropping into the swollen river and got swept away. Once again, my heart shattered. Greif struck me so hard, I found it hard to breathe. I tried desperately to find them, but it was no use. They were already gone. I stayed there for a long time until finally, I came across the river. I remember saying good-bye as I pretended to bury my kits so they could lie peacefully. Scrambling blindly to Riverclan's camp, I found Appledusk and instantly pressed myself against him. I was too sad to do anything else. I didn't even care if everyone was staring at me. But he pulled away! Another beautiful silver she-cat came up and snarled, then twined her tail to his. And he didn't pull away!

The leader came out, before I could do anything. " Mapleshade," Waterstar nodded. " What are you doing here?" I remember telling her everything, from meeting with Appledusk to having kits. After I finished, I looked at Appledusk, but his eyes were filled with anger. His clan mates started to hiss at him, but some claimed I was a liar. I looked at Appledusk desperately, but he was glaring at me.

Waterstar looked at her clan, then asked," Can you explain this, Appledusk?"

Appledusk had looked at my way in disgust and hissed," Don't listen to her. She's a liar. The only cat I love is Silverlake!" Silverlake had then snarled at my direction and then moved closer to Appledusk . _What!? He said he only loved me!_

" And where are the kits?" Waterstar had asked.

" The-y d-r-rown-ed," I stammered as once again, grief pierced my heart. I thought they would take pity on me. Except they started yowling that I killed the kits since I was jealous of Silverlake.

" I'm sorry, but you have to go," Watersar mewed though there was sympathy in her eyes. Shocked, I dazely scrambled out of Riverclan. I was now a loner and nobody would even honor my body when I die! As I cleared the clan territory and entered the two-leg place, I waited for sadness to fill me, but instead icy coldness filled me. A sudden thought hit me. _I will be remembered from Thunderclan, but I won't be famous. Oh no, I will get my revenge, starting on Appledusk. _

_Beware, my sweet Appledusk, because I have come back. _

**So how did you like it? I admit it wasn't as better as last time, but oh well. I'll post the review next chapter and please review!**

**-amberleaf**


	3. Brairlight's Lesson

Brairlight  
"What are you doing here, little one? Aren't you supposed to be snuggling with your mother like I once did? You can't sleep? Well then, I guess, we elders, could tell you a story to keep you interested.

I was born in a litter of three. My sister was Blossomfall and my mother was Bumblestripe. My mother was Millie and my father was Graystripe. I was never ashamed that my mother used to be a kittypet, since I knew she was a great warrior. I also loved everyone of my family. Everyday, we three would play underneath the dazzling sun. Millie always went on patrols, but she still sought out time to spend with us. It was the happiest moment of my life and I wall always treasure it, but like any other kit, I couldn't wait to become a apprentice.  
Being a warrior sounds so amazing. What's better than serving your clans until you become old? Of course, I thought of having kits, but I wasn't in a hurry. I also didn't want to become leader. Sure leaders were great, but it just wasn't my goal. All I wanted was a warrior life where I could serve it to the fullest. Then one day I could rest peacefully in the elders den.  
Of course, in a beat of my heart, all of that was taken away from me. A huge tree was falling into camp and Longtail, one of the elders, was still in there! My first thought was to flee, but then I thought about the warrior code. It wouldn't want me to abandon a elder! Ignoring all the protests, I ran back into camp without thinking. All I had in my mind was to save Longtail. Without pausing for a moment, I raced into the elders den and found him bristling with fear.  
"Longtail!" I remembered yowling," come with me!" The elder had pricked his ears with recognition I had bounded toward him. Panicking, I pushed my nose into the elders fur and gently guided him out. Longtail was slow, but we already halfway out done. But then, emStarClan help us, the tree fell on top of us! Shock filled me as I was crushed underneath and hind legs felt like I was on fire.  
The rest I didn't remember.  
When I woke up, it felt like nothing happened. At first I thought it could ball be a dream, but it shattered when both Millie and Jayfeather came in with a worried looks and I was in the medicine cat den.  
"Do you feel this?" Jayfeather asked. I tried so hard to feel something, but nothing even touched me!  
"I'm sorry, but you can never move a warrior anymore," Jayfeather had mewed, sadness glistening in his eyes.  
No, no, No, NO!  
This can't be happening right not! no!

But I knew it was the truth. Not only had I failed on saving Longtail, but I also got hurt and ruined my life.

I'm a failure, I remember thinking.  
I was a failure. I was a burden.

_Now that is the end of the story, little one. Go back to your den so I could rest my old bones. But before you go I have something important to tell you.  
StarClan does everything for a reason. Maybe it's to get more courage or stronger or something else, but you have to know this.  
I learned the hard way so I will teach it to you now.  
You can't change destiny or fate no matter how much you try, and believe me, I tried.  
Now go back to your den and go to sleep. May tomorrow be the best day of your life.  
Let StarClan protect you._


	4. Nightcloud's Pain

**Nightcloud's Pain**

"They have lost two kits," the medicine cat announced to everyone. Instantly, the whole clan all quieted down. The air between them suddenly turned sad and dark. And it was like the crow felt it, too, because they started calling at the exact same time. Nightpaw felt her own sadness join the clans. She knew Deadfoot and he was such a nice cat, even though his name sounded evil. She remembered the first time she met him, she thought he was gong to kill her. Now, Nightpaw felt pain go through her for Deadfoot. She dragged herself up and walked near the nursery entrance. "Don't go in," the medicine cat meowed, darting in front of her and blocking the entrance.

"Why?" Nightpaw argued, struggling to squirm past him.

"Let her in," Deadfoot suddenly meowed, his voice laced with sadness. Nightpaw's heart ached for him and she entered the den. Instantly, she became blind to the gloom, but slowly, she saw Ashfoot huddling two dead kits and one kit that was alive! Joy shot through Nightpaw_. One kit made it!_ Slowly, she made her way to Ashfoot and gently nudged the surviving kit.

"Be glad," she whispered, "that you still have one kit left."

Ashfoot slowly lifted her head and blinked sad eyes. "Why did StarClan take my kits?"

"They must have a reason," Nightpaw explained," but make sure to take good care of this one."

Ashfoot looked down at the remaining kit and licked him. "I don't even know what to name him."

Nightpaw thought back to when she heard the crows call at exactly the same time Ashfoots' kits die.

"How about Crowkit?" she suggested.

…

"I love you," Crowfeather meowed.

Nightcloud heart ached. She wanted to accept that as the truth, but she couldn't, not when his eyes looked like he was miles away from her.

"Do you really love me?" she asked. For seasons, she had watched over Crowfeather, the little dark gray kit who she named. She had watched as the bouncing little kit became an apprentice and become one of the best in the clan. She had thought she loved him and dreamed of settling in with him. And then he had disappeared, coming back as a completely different person. She remembered searching in panic, but no amount of searching could lead her to the gray cat. And then finally, after moons of searching, she had finally given up. She thought, just like the rest of the clan, he was dead. And when one day, he showed up once again, she didn't even recognize him, but she saw it in his eyes; the feeling of love and loss. And she found those emotions again moons after he came back, but for a different cat. But because of all those times of waiting, she had come to recognize that maybe it wasn't love that drove her to search for him, but a sense of responsibility. She didn't love him, at least not in that way.

" Yes," Crowfeather meowed, his eyes finally looking at her.

"What about Leafpool?" she asked. For a moment, Crowfeather's eye pooled with sadness, but it was gone instantly.

"I love you," Crowfeather pressed on, wrapping his tail around hers. Nightcloud let him though her heart protested. _This is a lie! Don't listen to him! He only wants to be accepted into the clan once again._ But Nightcloud didn't listen and forced a purr from her.

She didn't know why she let him lean on her or for her to accept his fake love, but she knew that after all these moons, she still saw the little kit she had named.

…..

Nightcloud gasped, pain rolling in waves down her stomach. She looked for something to claw, but nothing helped her, not even Crowfeather. Over the moons they have been mates, Nightcloud has become more and more emotionless and bitter. They didn't share the love that mates usually shared nor did they look at each other with love in their eyes. _I hate you, Crowfeather. Even if you didn't love me, at least try to pretend you do. Do you know how humiliating it is to be the cat that you mated with, but only out of loyalty?_ And the one thought that always nagged at her. _Was I right to help you and agree to become mates?_

Another round of pain made her yowl in agony. "We're almost there!" Barkface assured her, pressing his paw against her stomach.

"Watch it," Nightcloud hissed, shrinking away from him. She wanted to disappear right now so she wouldn't feel this pain ever again. They hadn't meant to have kits, but she guessed Crowfeather did it out of guilt.

"Push!" Barkface commanded. With a final grunt, she pushed and collapsed into the nest. "You have a tom!" Barkface purred. Nightcloud closed her eye, exhaustion dragging her down. "Come, look at your kit," Barkface meowed, sympathy tinging his voice. Nightcloud growled. The only other thing she hated was the sorry looks from the other cats.

To avoid one more sympathetic look, she turned her head and found herself staring at a lump of black fur. In that moment, she found herself staring back at an identical black kit, which was sucking milk from Ashfoot. For the first time in her lifetime since she and Crowfeather became mates, she felt her heart skip a beat. She felt what she had thought she had forgotten to feel bumping in her chest and traveling down her body. Warmness pooled into her body for the little kit that was so new to the world. _Is this love because I'm pretty sure this is it._ She finally got how Ashfoot felt when she looks at Crowfeather and she couldn't imagine what it would feel like if this little bundle of fur dies right now. _What should I name you, my little warrior? _Nightcloud closed her weary eyes and thought. _Breezekit. You are the wind that blew away my past and are now carrying me into the future._

_You're not even a day old yet and you're already my hero. _

_Crowfeather, if you raise him up into the wrong cat, I will kill you. I promise you I will watch you die by myself and with my own claws. I swear on StarClan._

_I love you, Breezekit. I promise you that I'll cherish you and love you until the day I join StarClan._

_I'll teach you what Crowfeather lacked all these moons we were together._

_I'll show you love._

**_Well, here it is. Anyway I wanted to do Breezepelt next. Should I?_**


End file.
